


It's a Surprise.

by CallTheBaker



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallTheBaker/pseuds/CallTheBaker
Summary: It doesn't feel right graduating when she's not there. Spoilers for s6.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a head cannon and a free half hour...

Delia took a deep, steadying breath as she fiddled with the belt on her midwifery uniform. She was due to enter the small hospital chapel any moment now but the much anticipated event of her graduation didn't hold the appeal it once had. It felt wrong that Patsy, her beloved girlfriend, wasn't there to celebrate the day with her. Whenever she'd doubted herself or midwifery in general, Patsy had been there, holding her hand and telling the same statement:

"And I'll be there grinning like a Cheshire cat, so proud I could burst, clapping far, far too loud."

Except she wouldn't be. She was still in Hong Kong. She was still caring for her Father. She was still missing her.

"Come on kid. You have a ceremony to attend."

Phyllis Crane's hand fell onto the younger woman's shoulder and she gave it a gentle squeeze. Delia nodded not trusting her voice and sighed deeply trying to calm herself.

"I know it hurts that she's not here but she's with you… in here." She pointed to her heart.

Delia smiled at the older woman, her unexpected confidant, and walked with far more confidence than she actually had into the chapel.

Upon entering she instantly spotted the residents of Nonnatus House who had been able to make the journey. Most had to work but those who were free had come, the rest would join them for a party at Nonnatus later. Mrs Busby hadn't been keen on the idea but Sister Julienne had insisted. Sister Julienne was there, as was Sister Monica Joan who was sat alongside Trixie, Phyllis' chair vacated alongside another which sat on the side of the aisle. On the other side of Sister Julienne sat her parents - Mr Busby looked slightly bored and agitated by the seemingly endless wait as Mrs Busby fussed about something seemingly unimportant. Delia couldn't quite ignore the sting that Patsy wasn't amongst them as she took her seat among her fellow graduating midwives.

"I do hope they hurry it up." Elsie, a young headstrong girl said, "These seats are like torture devices."

Delia allowed herself a smile. At least she was surrounded by her friends and Phyllis was right. Patsy was always with her. She carried her love for her in her heart and as she thought of the red-headed midwife, Delia almost felt her lover's presence wash over her like a warm hug sent from a land far-far away.

As the ceremony got underway nobody noticed the late arrivals slipping in quietly. Nobody turned their heads way from the speakers other than to stand up when requested. Phyllis Crane was the only person who seemed to care who was coming and going. Her head flitting to the door every time it opened, only to huff impatiently.

"The buses can be horrendous." Trixie whispered obviously meaning to placate her. Phyllis nodded. Better Trixie think that than the truth.

Phyllis was so busy looking at the main entrance than she didn't notice a small side door to the left of her open and close quietly. She didn't hear the tip-toe of footsteps or the gentle setting down of luggage. It was only a gentle tap on her shoulder that brought her to her senses and alerted the other members of the Nonnatus party to the woman's presence. Phyllis grinned and stood allowing the woman to slide between her and Trixie, the latter was about to exclaim her name when the woman placed a finger to her lips.

"It's a surprise." She murmured.

Trixie simply grinned and turned her attention back to the front but took a moment to squeeze the woman's hand gently.

"I've missed you Nurse Mount." Trixie whispered back, "Shame Hong Kong did nothing for your ghostly complexion."

Patsy smirked nudging her best friend with her shoulder. It felt good to be back amongst her family. Her attention however was firmly on the front as Delia's name was called to go and up and receive her certificate.

Delia took another deep breath before standing and making her way to the front. She could hear clapping but kept her eyes firmly on Matron as she shook hands with her and received her certificate. A chair then scraped back, followed by another and Delia turned expecting to see her mother telling her Father to sit back down.

What she did not expect to see was her girlfriend stood clapping wildly, grin so wide it illuminated the entire room. She gasped, tears springing to her eyes as their eyes locked. Patsy simply gave her that look that told her she was proud before nodding. Sitting down and dragging Trixie back down with her who had been cheering just as loudly. Phyllis was the last to sit down - her pride motherly and obvious. Mrs Busby herself had remained seated evidently unimpressed by the standing ovation.

Delia snapped back to Matron, remembering to pose for a photo before moving to the side. She tried desperately to focus on the rest of the ceremony but her eyes kept flicking back to Patsy - their eyes connecting every time as they drank the sight of one another in from across the vast space.

The rest of the ceremony seemed to pass by in a blur. Soon there were more photos being taken of the group as the guests were ushered out into the foyer to await their midwives. She took one last lingering look at Patsy's departing figure - noting that her suitcase was still very much in her hand.

"Nurse Mount!" Sister Julienne beamed as they waited outside. "What a surprise. We are at last complete once again."

"It's good to be back Sister." Patsy replied hugging her superior.

"She is returned to us and she did not fail. A door is opened to another door closed."

"I've missed you Sister Monica Joan." Patsy replied as the elderly Nun dragged her into a tight squeeze. She'd actually been surprised just how much she'd missed the eccentric old woman - there wasn't something quite right about a cake without a slice taken out of it.

"It's good to have you back." Phyllis smiled also embracing Patsy who simply nodded, whispering so low no one else could hear.

"Thank you for looking out for Delia."

Phyllis nodded before making way for Trixie who leapt at Patsy and held her tight.

"And what about me?"

"I missed you most of all." Patsy laughed, "There really isn't anyone better for sharing a cigarette with."

"Don't let Delia hear you say that." Trixie laughed, "I'm so glad you're back though. Honestly, I arrived back from South Africa and the whole place had gone to pot."

"I meant to write you a note but well… I left in rather a hurry."

"I'll forgive you if you put my hair in curlers tonight."

"Deal."

It was then that the noticed the door opening and all the graduates rushing out. Delia was at the front of the pack and rushed straight to Patsy enveloping her in a tight, long hug her face burrowed into the taller woman's shoulder as Patsy gripped her with a vice-like grip. Both were fighting tears and fighting the urge to throw caution to the wind and show everyone exactly how much they'd missed each other.

"You're back!" Delia exclaimed pulling away, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"And miss the look on your face?" Patsy asked, "Not a chance. Besides, I had to leave in rather a hurry. I did call Nonnatus but-"

"Was the phone unmanned Nurse Mount?" Sister Julienne asked.

"No… it was decided that it might be a nice graduation gift if I arrived unannounced. Phyllis was a brick and sorted me out a ticket." Patsy grinned.

"Cariad? Aren't you going to give your Pa a hug?"

Mrs Busby's welsh tones cut across the happy reunion and Patsy shifted awkwardly. She'd forgotten that Delia's parents were there. Delia too seemed to have allowed it to slip her mind and nodded.

"Sorry Mam, Dad. I just… I didn't know Patsy would be back for my graduation. Thank you for coming." She grinned as she hugged each of them in turn.

"Patsy - of course - your best friend." Her Dad smiled holding his hand out to the tall midwife, "Nice to meet you again dear, I'm glad it's in better circumstances."

"Likewise Mr Busby." Patsy replied.

"Well, shall we return to Nonnatus?" Sister Julienne asked, "We'll be in just in time to start our celebratory tea."

When they arrived back, the whole of the Nonnatus family were there. Barbara and Tom, The Turners, Sisters Mary Cynthia and Winifred, Fred and Violet and Valerie, the new nurse, was also there. They cheered when they noticed Delia, gasped as Patsy followed in behind.

"Patsy! You devil!" Barbara exclaimed, "You didn't say you'd be back!"

"It was a surprise." Patsy grinned. "I hope you'll excuse me for a moment. I need to go and put this case upstairs and to be honest, I'd like to change out of these clothes."

"I should probably change to." Delia said calmly. Patsy diverted her eyes away from her lover. She didn't trust herself to look at her.

"Of course." Sister Julienne smiled, "Mr and Mrs Busby would you like to follow me and we'll get you seated?"

Patsy and Delia nodded gratefully at their superior before dashing off up the stairs. Patsy quickly threw her suitcase on the floor of her and Trixie's room. Grabbing a dress from the wardrobe before following Delia to her room.

Delia for her part allowed Patsy to enter first, closing the door behind her with a firm twist of the lock. When she turned Patsy was waiting, dress laid down on the back of Delia's chair, arms wide and waiting as Delia galloped towards her. The force of the passion in which their lips met forced Patsy backwards until her thighs hit the bed and she lowered them both carefully down onto it. Within moments Delia was straddling her, tongue battling with Patsy's as hands grasped and groped everywhere. Delia raised a hand to Patsy's breast swallowing her lover's groan.

"God I've missed you." Patsy breathed as she pulled away sharply.

"Not half as much as I've missed you." Delia responded her lips trailing a pattern down Patsy's collarbone.

"Darling, as much as I don't want to stop, we have an entire party waiting for us downstairs." Patsy reminded, gently taking Delia's wandering right hand and kissing it gently, "There'll be time for this later."

"One last kiss then? We didn't get one before you left…"

"We can make up for that. I'm back Deels. Forever, I'm never leaving you again." Patsy murmured as she pressed her lips to Delia's. This kiss was slower, more tender, a promise. As they pulled apart, she pressed one final kiss to Delia's head before gently forcing the Welshwoman up onto her feet.

"How did you get back in time?" Delia asked quietly as Patsy without being asked began to unbutton her uniform. "And what about your Dad?"

"He died a few days ago. That's initially why I rang." Patsy admitted. "He passed peacefully." She added. "Phyllis asked me when I'd be back and I told her I wanted to be back for your graduation."

"But the ship takes a month…"

"So I asked her to arrange the ticket and then to arrange a transfer from the airport to the hospital. I flew."

"Flew? But Pats, that must have cost you a fortune!" Delia exclaimed, eyes filling with fresh tears.

"I told you Deels, I told you I wouldn't miss it and I'm so very glad I didn't." Patsy grinned taking her lover's hands. "I'm so very, very proud of you."

"But flying Pats? You can't afford that kind of expense. I wouldn't have minded-"

"I would have. Besides, I can afford it. I'm my Father's sole heir." Patsy confided, "It's not a fortune. He'd spent a lot of it before he got ill but it's a modest amount and it'll keep us both comfortably for life."

Delia simply nodded, unsure of what to say as she slipped into her teal dress. She smirked as she noticed Patsy openly staring at her, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. She turned and indicated for the red-head to fasten her zip. It took Patsy a fraction of a second too long to spring into action and so Delia decided to take pity on her.

"How was it?"

"How was what?" Patsy asked as she pulled the dress she had selected over her head.

"Flying."

"Different. It's rather an experience truth be told." She admitted as Delia ran the zip of her dress slowly up, fingers dragging up her back. "And so many layovers and turberlance is a real nightmare but it's fun. I imagine you'd enjoy it."

Delia smiled before moving to the mirror to check her make-up was still intact. Her smile grew broader still as Patsy snuck up behind her, arms snaking around the welshwoman's waist, chin resting on her shoulder as she too looked in the mirror. Patsy pressed a gentle kiss to Delia's cheek. Both women were enjoying the pleasure of simply holding one another once again.

"We're taking far too long aren't we?" Delia sighed.

"Possibly." Patsy murmured making no effort to move.

"We should go back down."

"Hmm…"

"Pats, a minute ago it was you insisting we stop." Delia chided mockingly. "Come on. Lunch awaits."

"Ah, the famous Nonnatus lunch. Thank God Sister Ursula has left or you'd have been having one slice of ham to celebrate." Patsy joked as she finally released Delia and made for the door.

"I dunno Pats," Delia smirked, "I think she might have even allowed us a drop of lemon in our water -seen as it's a special occasion."

Both burst into giggles, trying and failing to contain them as they entered the dining room and took their usual seats. With their arrival the feast began - plates were piled high and drinks of every variety flowed. The only sounds were of chatter and laughter - even Mrs Busby was heartily chuckling away at some tall-tale of Barbara's. Patsy sighed as she glanced around the table - suddenly everything felt right in the world once again. This was home. This was her family. She felt a small hand squeeze hers under the table and her eyes drifted to the owner who was listening intently to Shelagh. She smiled, squeezing back. This was where Patsy Mount belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
